Monsters
by Leeleechanlee
Summary: Yaoyorozu is forced to flee under circumstance unknown, with both her memories lost and needing the aid of Bakugo Katsuki. BakugoxYaoyorozu and slight TodorokixYaoyorozu. If you don't like the ships, please go read about your own cup of tea. Thank you. BakuYao, TodoYao. Anguish/Horror/Romance.
1. Chapter 1: Escaping is only Half of it

**My first MHA Fan Fiction. Which will most likely be updated every Sunday, we shall see how it goes. Hope you all enjoy. Summary and Warning: Yaoyorozu is forced to flee under circumstance unknown, with both her memories lost and needing the aid of Bakugo Katsuki. BakugoxYaoyorozu and slight TodorokixYaoyorozu. If you don't like the ships, please go read about your own cup of tea. Thank you. Disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters, and story of MHA. Only this fan fiction tale.**

**-Monsters**

**Chapter 1:** Escaping is only half of it.

The low growls of the security dogs, accompanied by the rumbling of the thunder made Todoroki Shouta glance slightly to the side at the silhouette near by that belonged to his former, past comrade, if he even thought of Todoroki in the same way...From a distant war he tried putting behind him.

"So you really came... I had some doubts, but I'm grateful to be wrong, none the less." Todoroki said, looking at the explosive soldier he barely saw eye to eye with.

"Don't fucking waste my time scarface. Give me what you want to get rid of, and I'll take care of what you can't." Bakugo replied bluntly, back to Todoroki.

Todoroki simply smiled at Bakugo's miscellaneous insult, and turned his back to the blond again. Getting to his knees to pick up the body covered in silk sheets. It was the body of a black haired woman, covered in dry blood and battered looking clothing. Rising back on his feet, Todoroki gestured for Bakugo to take her off his arms.

"I don't want to get rid of her. I just want her off this island and safe. Get as far away from here as possible, and don't let her come back to the dangers of those who want to harm her and take advantage of what she can do." Todoroki cleared up with the blond.

"Aren't we the fucking gentlemen." Bakugo spat out with disgust, as he took the woman off of Todoroki's hands. Not giving Todoroki another chance to look at her unconscious face, as he turned his stance to leave with the woman. As Todoroki finally, completely let go of the woman, his hand sliding off his grip of her hand, just like that. No up front goodbyes, just his last known parting words.

"Don't look back... Momo."

Just like that, Todoroki waited till Bakugo and Yaoyorozu were out of his sight, covering their tracks and everything else around him with fire.

**Hope you all liked this so far, it's not the end, only the beginning. See you next chapter. Chapter 2: The Escape route. I'll most likely update next Sunday. :) See you all.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Escape Route

**Chapter 2 is up early, only because chapter 1 is pretty brief, but Sunday updates are still in plan. So be looking for that, for those interested. If I miss a Sunday, due to work, Monday will be a must. As for this story, pairings will be as followed: BakugoxYaoyorozu, TodorokixYaoyorozu, MidoriyaxShield, KirishimaxAshido, KaminarixJiro. Just a heads up, for those who'd like to draw back from this story, due to it's pairings. Fair warning. With that being said, the series and the characters belong to Kohei Horikoshi/K.H.**

**Chapter 2:** The Escape Route

The fire spread fast through the property Bakugo was escaping from. Rising higher with everything it's flames used as fuel. Bakugo was covered in sweat from the heat of both the fire and the island's natural temperature. The raven haired woman never startled awake by all the fast movements Bakugo was making. Neither by the current flames. Her body was completely cold.

"Damn, am I carrying a cadaver here...?!" Bakugo protested as he was finding his way out through the brush of the plants ahead of them.

Something snapped from the distance, getting Bakugo's attention. The blond glanced over his shoulder and the woman's behind that was hoisted up to his cheek. Someone, or more were behind his tail. Bakugo was never known to run with his tail between his legs, but he had an obligation to fulfill. He was 19 years old now. He had put half of his immaturity behind him, only half. The priority was to move and take the woman from here, not to stay behind and pick a fight, as much as he would of enjoyed...

Glancing behind once more and hearing shots directed his way was his cue to leave. Running through all the obstacles provided by the trees, Baguko made his way, not looking back. His ear piece signaled a voice through. A woman's voice.

"How's Yaoyorozu doing? Are you near the exit yet Bakugo?" The woman's voiced asked.

"Tch, give us a day, or two four eyes!" Bakugo lashed out in his rushed pace.

"Are you serious? Well, as long as you both stay clear of the enemies, I'm content." The lady's voice replied.

"That's what the fuck I'm trying to do now. Their in pursuit as we speak. Dumb Kaminari din't give me much choice, dropping me of farther from what was expected!" Bakugo hissed.

"Is that you complaining again Bakugo?" This time a man asked through Bakugo's ear piece.

"Shut the fuck up Kirishima, before I rearrange that face of your's into something more appealing." Bakugo replied back with a frown in place.

"Oh, scary... Ha ha!" Kirishima teased.

"Look, I'm going to find a place to camp. This fucking place is thick, it will take a day at least for me to get back to the boat. In the mean time, make yourselves useful and stay alert! These fuckers ain't leaving us alone that easily. Todoroki is doing his part to make this damn escape possible, and I have to keep my fucking end with this broad. Later!" Bakugo replied back to the two voice sources, as he smashed his way, past an enemy he had to disable to keep moving ahead.

When all seemed clear, Bakugo settled into an abandoned shed he had staked out in earlier during his mission towards Todoroki. There he placed the raven haired woman onto the ground, where he sat to accompany her cold figure. Placing his hand on her neck, there was a trace of life. Her breathing was low, barely noticeable. Bakugo frowned, hoping she'd survive the night, before he never hears the end of his possible failure.

"Good. Now I can fucking finally kick back." Bakugo said, as he settled himself near the woman, with his hands supporting the back of his head.

Bakugo laid there, avoiding any possible chance to glance back at the sleeping figure of Yaoyorozu. It had been awhile last since they were in this same position and it was during that war... He had the task of looking out for them during that night, having no choice, due to Yaoyorozu sustaining injuries in return for his safety, and that left a weird, bitter, iron taste in Bakugo's mouth, to know it was partially his fault for it. That, along with a lot of other things led to the drastic change in Bakugo's bitter attitude. He din't know whether to be grateful, or pissed. Either way, he was repairing what he could. There was no way in hell Bakugo Katsuki would sulk, only do what is needed and that's it.

The sudden smell of fire and ash hit the air. Nothing like the smoke produced from Todoroki earlier. It startled Yaoyorozu right awake, into a panic faze, followed by the quick reflexes of Bakugo, as he covered Yaoyorozu with his own body like a shield, while covering her mouth with his hand, the other hand placed at her shoulder to reassure her in someway not to panic.

"Easy Yaoyorozu. Don't fucking panic, I'm right here." Bakugo grunted, due to the near by explosions following that stench that woke her. Yaoyorozu only whimpered under Bakugo's chest, as the sounds got louder and louder...

**Hope you like it so far. My writing is pretty bad...but I hope all is enjoyed either way. I'll probably make a comic out of this once I'm done, or half way there. Since I'm better at art, lol. Peace, see you in Chapter 3: The Escape Route Part 2. ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3: The Escape Route Part Two

**Chapter 3 is up a bit late, but I did previously warn about this, last chapter ago. Again, I apologize for my sucky written, but practice makes perfect...? ^^; lol. Anyways, hope you enjoy and consider leaving a review. Again, no bashing, or flames. Read stuff you enjoy, reading stuff you dislike is not worth it at all. Please and thank you. **

**Chapter 3:** The Escape Route Part Two

The black haired woman was being highly effected by the noise and smells produced from that newly set of fires started by the enemy pursuing them. She can't remember a thing that happened, how she ended up here, but something was triggering her to feel what she was feeling. Discomfort, fear, anxiety, pain... Her body shook uncontrollably with every bursting sound around her. Even the man's sweat above her and the stray drops that landed from the ceiling of the old shed were causing her scare jolts every time each one landed on her skin. Penetrating every pore in her body, like a miniature invasion, similar to the huge one going on right now towards both her and this man... Protecting her?

"Shit... Looks like we've been tracked down to quickly... Why the fuck is that?!" Bakugo cursed under his breath, as he lifted himself up, picking up the woman with him, that clutched tightly at his shirt for dear life.

"Listen...!" Bakugo practically growled at Yaoyorozu.

"We're heading out, right the fuck now. I don't know your current status, other than you might be a bit injured, but we need to go now. We ain't staying here to be squashed by the enemy, just when we're getting started. So can you run? or do I have to drag you out myself?!"

"I...I think I can manage..." Yaoyorozu said, rather taking aback by Bakugo's roughness, that hinted at some kind of concern towards her.

Grabbing Yaoyorozu's hand, Baguko peered through the semi-smudged window, trying to see who they were up against. All the while, Yaoyorozu felt frozen in place besides Bakugo. His hand felt rough, but strangely welcoming. Replying to his grip, she held his hand back, causing him to cock his head at her direction, squeezing her hand back as reassurance, he nodded her way as direction to move.

"Let's go Yaoyorozu." Bakugo almost whispered, as he tugged at her hand, as they began to run once things seemed clear.

It took several brief trips till Yaoyorozu got the hang of her footing again. It felt like she had not run in awhile, due to being out of commission from this confusing exhaustion she was feeling. Her brief trips caused Bakugo to glance several times, to make sure she could keep up in her current state. By the looks of it, she could. She had a tired, yet determined look in her eyes, and Bakugo was not going to drag her down on it.

The rain persisted, but in small amounts, as the fire around them became more fierce, in colors of magnificent blues. Bakugo stopped in his tracks, causing Yaoyorozu to crash into his back. Looking up, a bit agitated, she noticed Bakugo's glare, and followed the direction of his eyes. His red eyes glared at the figure before them, Dabi... was the one blocking their escape.

"Move... Rag doll." Bakugo said, slightly pushing Yaoyorozu further behind him.

"I don't think so Bakugo Katsuki. You have something that belongs to us. I'll be taking the girl. Thank you." Dabi replied, ignoring Bakugo's name choices.

Bakugo grinned at Dabi's response. Raising his hands and unleashing massive explosions, through the use of these weird like cuff looking bracelets on Bakugo's wrist. Dabi dodged, unleashing more blue flames through similar devices located on Dabi's wrist as well. They were engaged in combat, as Yaoyorozu collapsed onto her knees. The scene caused her great discomfort and trauma. Like she has seen fight after fight all her life living. Yet she could not recall how. All she knew is that she wanted it to stop, and all it was doing was causing her horrible racing thoughts she couldn't decipher.

Screaming escaped her mouth, as she clutched onto her stomach, her face, near level to her knees. She looked like she was in pain, causing Bakugo to dodge another of Dabi's attacks, to be by Yaoyorozu's side. Getting her back to her feet caused even more pain, as she began to whimper beyond her control. It caused foreign metallic like bullets to escape her body, towards Dabi and his now present troops who received Yaoyorozu's attack, that Dabi managed to dodge, prior to first dibs on observation the troops behind his tracks, sadly could not comprehend on time. They were injured badly, as more troops approached, but stayed behind, due to Dabi's heads up.

The troops who received Yaoyorozu's attack were covered in blood, and injuries that looked far beyond hopeful. This caused Yaoyorozu into a state of self blaming and none stop crying.

"Why... Why is this so familiar...?!" Yaoyorozu questioned in fear of what her body had just caused.

"Get up! Get up Yaoyorozu!" Bakugo yelled, realizing that the girl could no longer be currently reached by yells. She was having a huge panic attack and could not move. Her legs felt like jelly and her stomach was a mess, causing her to vomit into the ground were her face was practically attached to.

Bakugo gritted his teeth and hoisted the girl into his arms again, hoping she would not get even more sick as he started to run off with her, setting explosions towards the troops still trying to reach them.

Dabi glanced their way and made the troops aware to stop following unless they wanted to end up with their heads blown off. "Pull back. Can't you all see that area they escaped to..the ground is collapsing, thanks to Bakugo's explosions... We can't reach them under these circumstances, he made sure of that..." Dabi sighed, making sure the troop members who were still alive re-grouped with him, to head back.

Yaoyorozu, again was unconscious. Causing Bakugo frustration. Not because of her situation, but because to him, he failed back there. "Strike one..." he muttered under his breath, as he found a spot they could both settle in, by another thick covering of trees.

Falling asleep besides Yaoyorozu, Bakugo felt another shaking of the ground below them. after a few hours of their escape from Dabi.

"What the fuck now..." Bakugo growled, opening his eyelids to the source of his awakening.

**End of Chapter 3. I know there's barely any ship content at the moment, but I try to squeeze some here and there, through some of this action. I'll hopefully receive patience for this. Other than that, I hope the action was clear enough. Peace everyone. See you in Chapter 4: Cancerous Details.**


	4. Chapter 4: Cancerous Details

**Here's chapter 4, sorry for the delay in uploading. Life as usual, I'll see if I can do a double post. No promises. Whatever positive reviews thrown my way will be greatly appreciated. Thank you and onward. **

**Chapter 4:** Cancerous Details

_Rumbling of the road made it's way to a younger Yaoyorozu's ears, as the movement made her earrings of dangling flowers accompanied by fairies; dance with the melody of the car's journey and the antique music of an old style radio show that Yaoyorozu was to anxious to pay attention to. She was arriving home...and she could see the usual blond brat that always tormented her during their play dates. As she got out of her seat, once the vehicle halted, she could only prepare for his childish ambush. With his dirt covered toys picking at her rosy cheeks, her flustered squeals reaching one of the young Todoroki boy's attention to arrive and separate the two from further confrontation, gaining Yaoyorozu's pleased smile, thankful for his intervention, as Todoroki returned her smile, with an equally genuine one of his own. Causing the young blond to frown with disdain. _

_"Look who came to save crybaby Yaoyorozu!" The blond growled in annoyance, never leaving Yaoyorozu's side, not even an inch of intimidation felt by the other young boy's arrival. _

_Yaoyorozu no longer being able to hold her laughter in, both boys smiled at how radiant and contagious her smile was to them. Neither of them admitting it. Letting her smile shine with no interruption from them._

Yaoyorozu's eyes immediately fluttered open, at the sudden bumps and turns. She was laying on her back, on top of what looked like a huge military vehicle, with unique designs, and the flashy metallic logo; "SHIELD".

"Was that me...?" Yaoyorozu questioned in a small whisper.

"What?! You panicking over there?! Yeah, who else." Bakugo replied, catching Yaoyorozu's startled glance, causing Bakugo to look away.

Shame and guilt entangled all over his face for just answering to her in that manner he to realized was uncalled for, with a dash of anger in those red eyes he held, now towards himself, as he cursed his childish ways.

"Yeah, well. Dumb Kaminari finally got to us. He's driving us over to the location of the ship that just arrived, so no alone time for us at the boat. We could of catched up, but whatever..." Bakugo said, now turning his back to Yaoyorozu.

"Catch up?" Yaoyorozu repeated confused.

Yaoyorozu startled by the sudden stop and interruption of their conversation, looked ahead at the body of ocean in front of them. Where they were located, on top of the parked vehicle, a round door popped opened in front of Yaoyorozu, another blond was revealed, only this one looked more cheerful, with a lighting bolt, colored black, streak of hair to the side.

"Hey there Momo!" The cheerful blond greeted with a broad smile. "Me and Kyoka missed you so much girl!" He included.

Yaoyorozu felt a tinge of familiarity, for just a brief second, but it was snatched swiftly with the other blonds tone.

"You idiot! She can't remember us. Let alone miss us back. Stop sounding like a familiar creep. Before she has another melt down!" Bakugo continued to insult Kaminari, making Kaminari ignore his childish manners, and look back at Yaoyorozu.

"You must be tired and hurt huh? Don't worry about Bakugo, he, like me and the others will be here for you from now on. Even if you don't recall a thing. Your safe with us Momo and that's all there is to it." Kaminari reassured Yaoyorozu, who in turn felt a comforting warmth creep into her heart and lungs, as she could feel herself be able to breathe more easily.

Bakugo turned his back again, his silence confirming Kaminari's words, as he chose to not argue back.

"Now let's go Momo. Everyone is waiting." Kaminari concluded.

The typing in the ship was endless in it's sound. It was echoed all through the ship's halls, dormitories, and finally, the control room. The glow of the monitors and floating screens glared back at the glasses of a young blond girl navigating the whole ship. Her gentle eyes holding immense knowledge and her smile rocked a welcome even when alone.

"Melissa, why don't you take a rest, I can take over for you." Midoriya kindly suggested to his wife, who remained content in her spot.

"Don't worry about me Izuku. I'll be okay. I got this." Melissa smiled at her husband, who till this day, could not contain a blush from his wife, who like him, inspired others with her undying resolve.

"More importantly, I can't take a break knowing Momo will be with us shortly. Someone has to give her a proper greeting, unlike Bakugo." Melissa giggled, as Izuku smiled at her harmless joke.

"Hopefully Kacchan can keep his cool and not startle Momo with all the details. That has to take time. She can't be rushed into anything." Izuku finally brought up their concerns.

"Yes, that's right dear..." Melissa toned down from all the joking earlier.

Kyoka Jiro joined them both in the control room. Glancing towards the window, scoping the approaching of land towards their comrades.

"I too would like to give some of those islanders a piece of my mind, but I won't for Momo's sake... She doesn't deserve that just yet. She needs to recover first. That's top priority. Nothing else right now matters. She won't be used anymore. Not as long as we are here." Jiro replied to the couple in front of her, as Izuku nodded in agreement.

"Your right Jiro. As long as we are here. Nothing's, or no one will hurt our friend."

**End of Chapter 4: Cancerous Details. Next chapter will be Chapter 5: Healing Process. Hope you all like this story so far. Trying to stay as much in character as I can with all of them, but differing slightly because of age difference. Thanks. The Italics are based on past events, if my description sucked to much to fully understand. ^^; I'm enjoying this small project anyways. :) **


	5. Chapter 5: Healing Process

**Well, nothing much to really say... **

**Here is Chapter 5: Healing Process. I hope those who are reading this story enjoy it. The feedback is pretty dry, but it's whatever. MHA and it's characters are not owned by me, only the idea of this Fan Fiction.**

**Chapter 5:** Healing Process

The ship finally connecting with the land where Bakugo, Yaoyorozu, and Kaminari awaited for it's arrival made Kaminari smile ear to ear, as he ran to the steps that were provided by the ship itself. He was obviously anxious to see Kyoka. Everyone knew that, leaving only Yaoyorozu to wonder why he was so happy in the first place.

Bakugo rolled his eyes, allowing Yaoyorozu to set foot into the ship first, reassuring her all along the way that he was right there behind her, allowing her to be more comfortable with the entry. The handle of the steps was cold and metallic, but the crew was the opposite of that. Yaoyorozu was welcomed by the crew members with gentle hugs and kind words signaling safety. She wondered how strangers can be this bizarrely kind to her, but she quickly remembered that all that earlier bickering from the blond showed that there seemed to be a connection between herself and these people. Leaving her with little choice. The island was obviously unsafe. Making Yaoyorozu internally curse her wicked mind for betraying her for any possible consideration of thinking that staying behind would be any good, when obviously it was not.

Yaoyorozu's mind was quickly interrupted by the calm voice of a lovely blond woman with glasses.

"Hello Momo... Welcome, I'm Melissa Shield Midoriya. You can rely on us. We're your comrades. We are here to assist you. I know you can't remember much, but I'll be showing you proof of our past with you soon enough. A lot of it. However, one proof for now should be enough." Melissa suggested, as she gently pulled Yaoyorozu away from Bakugo. Yaoyorozu unclear, looked towards Bakugo's way, as he nodded for her to go along with Melissa. Yaoyorozu followed Melissa. Willing to glance at the proof she spoke of.

Melissa arrived to a huge framed photo in one of the ships halls. Looking back at Yaoyorozu, Yaoyorozu moved forward. Before her was the photo of the crew, a long with others who she has not seen in the ship yet. She too was also present in the group photo. Glancing back at Melissa for confirmation, Melissa confirmed it was indeed herself in the photo, with everyone else. It was a military group photo. Everyone had gloom set in there eyes. Melissa took notice of Yaoyorozu's discomfort. Realizing she needed to show her some other photos, perhaps more pleasant.

Melissa gently pulled Yaoyorozu again, this time, into her office, away from that hallway. Her office was filled with sandy pink walls, and several silver and metallic trinkets making Yaoyorozu's skin gleam with light from both the objects and the window near Melissa's desk, providing some sunlight from the cloudy, dragging clouds that covered the sky. Melissa brought Yaoyorozu over to a bulletin board, where more photos hung. These photos were more lively than the group portrait out in the hall. Photos of Melissa with a guy she saw earlier with green hair. Another of them both dressed in white, a wedding. Photos of that wedding event with her included in some of those photos. In one of the photos, she was there with both Melissa and a black haired girl who introduced herself to her as Jiro Kyoka. The photo seemed very sweet, as all three girls were embracing in the photo. Another photo was of herself, with the girl known as Ashido, with her arm around Yaoyorozu, cheerfully clinging to her.

Another photo caught her eye.

One of her with two boys. Probably around the ages of sixteen. Herself in the middle, cheerfully holding on to both of their arms. One with square framed glasses and a strong built that was a no nonsense stance, yet, a smile on his features regardless. The other boy to her side had a combination of red and white hair. He too looked serious, but you could tell there was kindness, by the way he glanced at both her and the other boy beside them in the photo. Looking at this specific photo caused her both joy and a sharp, sorrowful pain. Glancing at the same photo of her and the two boys made her realize there was someone else in that photo. A familiar blond was behind the scene, in the distance. He glanced at them, with a harmless, yet fussy face. It was the man from earlier who brought her to the ship, he too was just a boy in the photo.

So far, all the proof was there. She could not find a reason at the moment to argue with Mrs. Shield. She was obviously their comrade.

"Are you alright Momo?" The blond woman before her asked. You look like your in pain she continued.

"Ugh... I feel exactly that. I think I'm feeling sick too." Yaoyorozu muffled into her hand.

"Don't worry Momo... Take your time to heal. You are safe now, because we are here." The green haired man known as Midoriya Izuku confirmed her way. Bringing a smile of relief to her face. "Thank you both." Yaoyorozu said, taking a seat with both crew members. As they continued to embrace her in conversation.

**See you all in Chapter 6: Healing Process Part 2.**

**Thank you for the reads and any possible future reviews..**

**Best, Leeleechanlee/L.J.M.D.**


End file.
